A Painful love
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Mai is a girl that falls in love with someone. Noodle loves someone too. Both of them are falling, fast, will they ever find love? Summery sux. story is good. yuri. warning. rated R. read it.
1. the cousin

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz.

Hi again everyone. I know that you all hate yuri fics. So, to piss you all off even more, I have made this. I hope you enjoy this so much. In this fic a girl named Mai loves someone. But, no one really knows who. But, she thinks she may be falling in love with her cousin, Noodle! Read on as two people form a twisted love, and let fate take its course.

Chapter 1: The cousins

(I need a make-up)

I looked around. I could see nothing. I was at the mall. With my friends. No, I wasn't blind, and I am not now. I am only looking for someone.

My eyes caught on something. Then, they concentrated somewhere else. I looked to my side. My one friend stood next to me. She giggled and laughed with the boys that were in front of her. I could only have this uneasy feeling of someone was watching me. But, deep inside, I was hoping it was she.

"Mai! Talk to Dean. He needs a friend." She, my friend smiled as she gave me a small wink. I could only look at this boy called Dean. I forced a smile to form on my face and looked at him, "Hi Dean, how are you?"

"I am good." He said in sexy mans voice, I was unturned by it. Vixen, my friend only giggled as she listened. I rolled my eyes. My tight pants where killing me. They forced my legs to be as feminine as possible. My shirt was way too tight around my shirt. I gave a small groan as I say Dean notice. Boys, sex. That is all they want. Sex. Why did god invent it?

I looked to my side. I could imagine myself now, with the person I loved, having sex, kind of. I did cringe at the thought a bit though. I turned away, "I have to go Vixen. I will see you later. Okay?"

Vixen and everyone else looked at me. I could feel their gazes as I walked away from them, not wanting to stay in the mall a minute longer.

I am 16. I drive. I am supposed to be staying at Kong studios with my cuz, Noodle. Ever since my parents died, she has forced me to come and stay with her. We really weren't always tight, but when she heard that my parents had died, she sent for me. Legally, she owns me. She is the person who 'adopted' me. Along with some other people in the house. They are all kind of cool. I can't escape though. They would kill me. And I would be found.

I got into my car; I was already past my curfew to be home. Noodle would kill me if I got caught sneaking back into Kong studios.

My ride home was fast. You may all think that I am a bad ass, but I'm not. I am far from it. I just act difficult a lot. I am not a touphy. But, I can give a small fight. Noodle taught me how to fight really. I ran red lights. I knew that cops couldn't catch me. I smiled as I pulled into Kong.

I parked the car into the car park and then let the door shut. I looked around. I had to watch out for zombies and shit. I looked around, and Murdoc. I walked over to the lift. I got in and took it to the ground floor. No one was up. I got my way through the kitchen. I crept up the stairs. I went down the long hall. I gently opened the door to the room I was staying in. I twisted the knob.

The lights in my room were off. That's how I left it. I was about to lay down on my bed and go to sleep when something hit me.

"Damn it!" I said in a loud way. "Noodle, get out!"

"I don't think so, Mai-sama." She said. The lights were off, I couldn't really see her. I listened. I could hear her make a small noise to my side, I swung around and tried to smack her. "Damn." I said when I missed her.

She laughed. "I approve. You suck though." She said. It made me even madder. But I played her game. I had to. This was the price of coming home late. She would get what she wanted, she knew she would.

I took a step back, she swept my feet from under me. I fell to the ground. I could feel my head slam down on the ground. Noodle laughed, "I win." She said in a low tone.

I could feel her weight on top of me. Her left hand held two of my wrists together above my head. Her right hand was on my stomach; "You are in so much trouble now." She said in a whispered and hushed way.

My face was so warm. I looked up, seeing only a black silhouette of her head. Her hair dangled on my face though, tickling me. She made a soft hissing sound.

Then, I heard someone coming down the hall, "Noodle, Noodle, someone is coming." I said hurriedly. She tried to get up, but she wasn't fast enough.

Murdoc dropkicked the door open. He looked so pissed, "God damnit! Wot the Fack is goin' on! Don' ye facking know it is 10:00 at night. I am tryin ta sleep."

He looked down at Noodle and I. Then, he turned the light on, "Wot the 'ell?"

Noodle was on top of me. I was on the floor. We were frozen in place. Also in an odd position too. I couldn't find anything to say. Noodle did though, "Well?"

Murdoc's mouth was hanging down now. His eyes were bulging. He said this, "Well…um…yeah…." He had a problem finding words. "Jus' keep it…um…down…" He turned and walked out of the room. He even shut the door. We could hear him slowly walk down the hall.

Noodle leaned back on top of me. I took my chance. I swung my legs over her and rolled over on top of her. Now I was on top. She looked up at me, confused look. But she found the words to say, "Toshea'."

I smiled, "I know." I got up and stood. I helped Noodle up. She was 16, like me. She was a bit taller though. She was so, mature too. She looked gorgeous. I looked at her.

"You know, you can sleep in my room, if it ever gets, like, cold in here." She said to me.

I smiled sweetly at her. I then said gently, "You mean it? You are too kind." I gave her a roll of my eyes. Then I jumped onto my bed. I but my hands behind my head, "Shut the light when you leave." I said to her, closing my eyes.

She gave me a sneer. "We have school tomorrow, asshole." Then she left. Turning the light off.

I hate school!

End of chapter 1. You know, I get really tired of writing that over and over again. You all know that I don't own Gorillaz. And you all know that it is the end of the chapter. And you all know that I never really write one chapter stories, so what the hell? Well anyway. Thank you for the reviews. I hope you all are enjoying this. I would also like to say, I am sorry Mai. Lol. You deserve this so much. (wahhhhhhhhh, I wanted to use bry in this one. She was my normal and original character.)

-D.D.Darkwriter

Scars are permanent, but so is death.


	2. school, or hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz

I am so pissed right now. My computer will not let me upload any stories. Please don't get mad at me for it. (But if you get it now, then that means that it works) If I don't upload any chapters really fast, or in good time, that means I have to get this fucked up comp fixed. BTW, there might be heavy yuri in this chapter and in later chapters. But don't let that ruin your fun.

Chapter 2: School, or hell?

(After a hard day)

No, my alarm clock was not on. It was unplugged. I was dreaming about someone when all of a sudden, someone banged on my door. I paid no attention. I just kept my eyes closed. Noodle kicked my door open, yeah, they took off my locks. Dang. Anyway, she has her own way of waking me up. She leaned over my bed and said in my ear gently, "Get up, Mai sama."

I did no such thing. Instead, I pulled the covers over my head. Noodle took a step back. Suddenly, she jumped on me. I could feel her body crush mine. I gave a yell. "Noodle! GET OFF!"

Noodle did no such thing, instead, she shook the shit out of me. She then got down and tore off my covers. I was in my under ware. She laughed, "Ha! What happened to your thong?"

I was blushing, "I'm up, get the hell out of my room!"

Noodle jumped down and ran out of the room. I fell back and took a breath. 'Noodle.' I had her name on the tip of my tongue. She was like a hurricane right now in my head. I looked down at my under ware, 'She saw me in my under ware.' I was now blushing.

I got dressed. I did this all so slowly though. I hate school. There are reasons though. I didn't like my new school. Noodle and I were sent to a closed school. Private was the word that was right. Noodle and I went to a private school. In other words, an all girls' school. I hated it. The reason of course was because there was one girl that I had a problem with. She was tall, and strong. She was thin, and hott. Pissed me off. But the worst thing of all was the fact that she was older then me, and she was a lesbian.

This girl was about 17 or 18. And she thought she could have any girl. She could really. Any girl that was bi, or lesbian would want her. I quivered at the thought of her near me. Her name is Mukuro. Red hair, she's cute. (from Yu yu Hakusho) I walked down the stairs, my book bag was swung over my shoulder.

I walked to the kitchen, no one knew about why I hated school. One of the problems was that I was in accelerated classes. Noodle was in average. She was so smart though. I don't know why she wasn't in there with me. I tried to talk her into coming into one of my classes. I was smart though. I was good at math, science, and all that shit. I just hated doing it.

I reached the kitchen. Noodle was eating and Russel was too. I sat at the table. I felt a bit sick. I took a bite of my muffin. I looked at what else I was given. I didn't eat it though. I only ended up with time to eat the muffin.

Russel stood, clearing the plates, "Go get in the car, I will be down in a second."

We both bowed, "Yes Russel sama." Noodle and I said in unison. Noodle gave me a smile. She knew I was teasing her about how she acted. And said Sama all of the time.

We waited in the car. Not a word was said. Noodle looked over at me, "Are you okay?"

I gave her a cross look, "Yea." She looked out the window, "You hate school that much?" she said.

I looked at her, "I always hate school." I said in a very angry and snappy tone.

Noodle looked at me, "Were you drunk last night?"

I got mad, "What? Noodle! Did I smell drunk, was I fucken' so drunk that I couldn't even find my way home? I wasn't. God!"

Noodle made a look, "I am sorry, it is just that, you were, I mean, with those friends of yours. And I thought…"

I looked at her. I turned to her. I drew my hand up to her face and gently grabbed her chin, "You thought what?" I said gently.

She looked at me, "Nothing…"

I drew closer to her, "You don't like them?" I was inches away from her lips.

She was breathing heavy. I could see her eyes look into mine. I smiled. I sneered at her, "He, silly Noodle. My friends are my own." I sat back into my seat. Just as Russel got into the car. Noodle was still frozen in her place. I smiled to myself inside. I felt good doing that every once in a while to her. We drove to school.

I walked to my locker. It was in a totally different hall then Noodle's. I was in a different wing too. I looked down the hall. I waited for Vixen to come down the hall. She had a locker next to mine. To my horror though, Mukuro appeared first. She walked down the hall. I turned my back, hoping to be ignored.

Mukuro didn't do that. She can't just ignore someone. She came up behind me, "How are you, Mai." She said in my ear.

I quivered. Her breath was so warm. It felt kind of good. I turned to her, "Mukuro, um, hi." Was all my charming brain could come up with.

She looked at me, "Is my little A student going to do gym today?" She asked, leaning against a locker.

I sighed, 'Hell no.' Is what I wanted to say, but then again, I knew the consequences. I turned, "I have class. I have to go."

If people were looking, I didn't care. Then again, everyone knew better then to walk away from Mukuro when she talks.

I went to my room. First period was English. I sunk down in my seat. Waiting for class to end.

I walked down to gym. I didn't really go fast, but I was in no hurry to get there. I didn't really have any close friends in gym. I was in a higher class. I was with the 17 and 18 year olds. I also had a few other people I did know, like, Noodle. Noodle was in my gym.

I reached the door. I went into the locker rooms. I changed inside of the bathrooms. I hated changing in front of everyone. Noodle was already changed and going out to the gym, "Hurry up and change, Mai." She said as she passed me.

When I got into the changing area, I saw Mukuro. She was with some friends of hers. 'Would she gang bang me?' I thought. Not the right ones, but it came across me. I walked passed her, not looking at her. Her friends all looked at me.

I set my things down and then took my clothes over to one of the rest rooms. When I got there though, they were full. There were only 2 to begin with. I turned to Mukuro. She watched me and giggled. I knew it. Her friends were the ones in the bathrooms. They were doing this on purpose. I walked back over.

"The bathrooms full or something?" She looked down at me. She had a smile on her face that made me very, scared. I suddenly didn't want to change. I had no choice though.

I went to the locker that would hold my stuff. I looked at the door, then back at Mukuro. She was watching me. She wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she was. I gave a sigh. 'Damnit.' I pulled my shirt off. Then, I took off my pants. I could feel her eyes watching over me. I was blushing a lot. Before I could put my shirt on though, or my shorts, Mukuro was behind me. She came up close, "You smell good." She said lowly.

I could feel my face getting hot. "Um, yeah, I know." Mukuro gave a gentle laugh, "You wanna skip gym?"

"Not really. I had no intention." I put my shirt on, then, I put my shorts on. I jumped passed her. Then, I ran out of the room.

I came out, everyone looked at me. Noodle looked at me the most though. I had an odd felling that she knew what was going on. I ignored it though.

Gym was long. Noodle was next to me a lot for some odd reason. She seemed to be around me a lot. I was in a state of wonder the entire time. I kept looking at Mukuro though. She wasn't far away either. I could just see her out of the corner of my eye.

Class ended fast. Noodle went into the changing room before me. I tottered behind. When I got in, almost everyone was done changing. Mukuro was smiling on the side. I looked at her. A chill was running up my spin. I walked passed people and grabbed my stuff. I walked over to the bathrooms. They were full again. I looked around. Mukuro was watching me again, this time she was smiling at me and nodding in an unapproving way.

I stomped out of the room. I would just use the restrooms in the hallway. I went into the bathroom in the hall. I then walked into one of the stalls. I let my clothes fall off. I changed. When I stepped out of the stall though, Mukuro was there. She was leaned up against the wall. I froze, "What?" I said in an annoyed tone.

Mukuro got closer to me, "You are the only one that doesn't look at me. Why?" She got me up against the wall. I was forced to look at her. She forced me to look up into her eyes. She smiled at me, "How come you can have no feelings for me?"

I couldn't say a thing. I could only look up at her.

Mukuro smiled, "Can you deny me even after I do, this…" She brought my face to hers. Her lips connected with mine. I could feel her grip on the back of my head. I could also feel her trying to enter my mouth. I could just barely keep her out.

I finally broke the kiss when she let me pull away. I felt sick, I backed away though. Mukuro watched me, "Can you still deny me after that?"

I found a way, even though I was in shock, "Yes." I walked away. Leaving her inside of the bathroom. Noodle was outside of the room. She was about to come into the room too. I stopped her though. Noodle looked at me. I grabbed her arm, "Come on. We have class."

I didn't even give her time to talk. I didn't want her to know. For some reason, I don't want her to know. She shouldn't. I dragged her to the locker of hers, "Now, go to your next class."

Noodle pulled away, "I think you should be telling me something." I turned from her, "No, I have nothing to tell you."

Noodle was about to say something, but I left. I would probably hear it at home. There was no use in going on it over now. So, I would have to finish the day, if I could with out dieing.

End of chapter 2: I hope you all are enjoying this. Hey, I would like to point out that while I was writing this, I was chatting with NeedsBlueHair, who is another really good writer. Hehe. Also, I would also like to thank everyone for reading, keep it up. (Oh yeah, I had to have another character in this story, and I didn't want someone made up. So yeah, I brought up Mukuro from Yu Yu Hakusho. She is cool.)

-D.D.Darkwriter

Secrets are best left alone.


	3. after a hard day

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz.

Here is chapter 3. Hehe, hope you all like this. I think this is fun. Like it, Dee? Well, everyone else, enjoy. Warning: may contain Yuri.

Chapter 3: After a hard day

(Shigoto no ato ni  
Me ga sameru)

I waited with Noodle to be picked up by Russel, or one of the others. None of us talked. Both of us were silent. Noodle didn't even look at me a whole lot. Not even a glance. Was she mad at me? Why? What the hell did I do?

We got home. I already felt like shit. So, I ran up the stairs to Kong and went to my room. I passed 2D and Murdoc on the way. "Give it back, Dullard!" Murdoc yelled.

I had to stop and look. 2D was on the floor. Murdoc was on the ground on top of him. They were fighting over something in the hall. I looked at them. Murdoc looked up, "Wot? Ya act like ya ain't never seen two men figh'en before."

I looked at him and gave him a smug smile, "Idiot." I was turning away when he said, "Slut." I new my anger to boil. Murdoc meant it as a joke. He knew that I wasn't, he only called me a slut because I didn't jump on him to have sex. I said in return, "No sex appeal, eh, old man?"

His face was redder then mine was. 2D began to laugh. I looked at Murdoc who began to get up, "Come on old man, faster faster, don't go too fast though, you will break something." I laughed cruelly.

Murdoc growled, "Your face." He began to walk towards me. 2D grabbed his pant leg. I then said, "Your dick is hanging out." Murdoc, like the idiot he is looked down. When he did, I ran. I ran the rest of the way to my room.

When I got there, I shut my door and sat on my bed. (There is no lock, remember?) I gave a sigh as I thought of someone. They passed through quickly. I looked up, 'Noodle.' One fucking word. Running through my head all day. I thought of her for some odd reason. I thought of her odd look when she saw something annoying. I thought of her smile. I thought, of her body. My face darted to red.

"No, impossible." I thought aloud. There was a knock at me door, then, someone entered. It was Noodle. She had a dragon tee on and black pants that hugged her body. I liked the outfit. It looked good on her. I smiled a bit as I watched her cross the room.

"Noodle," I said in a low whisper. She only looked at me. Her hair wasn't pulled back, but it was out of her eyes. She could see me. I could see her. She approached me more. I stayed frozen to my place on the bed. She gave me a small sneer. I knew what was coming next, but I wasn't afraid. Not until, she slowly and gently came up on the bed with me.

I still didn't move. Noodle was over my body now, we were stomach to stomach, her face was lined up with mine, and she said this gently, "What happened at school?"

Suddenly, I had the urge to tell her every thing. I wanted her to know. I was so shaken by it all of a sudden, that I felt I could only tell her, "Noodle…" I couldn't. 'If you tell her, she will hate you. She will think you are shit. She won't want to talk to you, or even look at you. You will become scum. Nothing, that's what you are now.' That was the voice in my head. I new it was right too. I looked up at Noodle, "Nothing. Nothing happened."

Noodle looked at me, her green eyes not believing any of it. She pulled in closer, "How can I make you tell me? You don't care do you…"

I turned away, "What are you talking about. You are acting crazy."

Noodle grabbed my shoulders, she was straddling me now, "Tell, me. I want to know. I need to know. You have to tell me. I want to know about you." She began to yell.

I pushed her, "Get off. You shouldn't know. Why? I'm low, you shouldn't waste your time with me." I got up, "No more. You shouldn't even bother yourself with me."

Noodle got off of the bed, "Anata, anata, Baka!"

I turned to her. She was fuming, "How dare you think that I can just ignore you!" I looked at her. She was unstoppable. If I had any chance, I would have to get out. I turned and walked to my door. I opened it a bit, but when I opened it more, Noodle slammed it closed again. She was now blocking me. I was pinned against the door and Noodle. I looked at her, "Move."

She did no such thing. She leaned down a bit, "How can I make you tell me, make you want to tell me? How? What do I need to do to make you mi…" She stopped. She didn't finish. She only looked at me. I looked back. We both were silent. I thought she had heard something. I soon realized she didn't. No one come in.

I blushed a bit, "Um, Noodle."

Noodle gave me a wild grin, then, she pushed her lips onto mine. I was perturbed. I was also amazed. I didn't move. I was, in a way, scared. I let her stay connected as long as she wanted, knowing that this was one of her sick jokes. Soon she came off. I kind of liked the feel of her warm, soft lips. I was beat red. I looked at Noodle. She gave me a wild sneer, "Ha! You are so red in the face." Then she got serious, "If you ever lie to me…" She didn't finish. She didn't have to. She got off of me, and then the bed. Then, she walked out of my room.

I sat there, more of lied there. I was so still. I couldn't really move. I didn't want to. That was the time I decided, 'No school for me tomorrow.' I said to myself. I then got up. I needed a shower, this was the best time. I got my clothes together. I peeped out of the hall and walked down the way. 'Damn' Why didn't I have a shower in my room? Noodle had one. Dang it! She did have one, so did 2D. Did Murdoc? Did Russel? I wasn't sure of them two. I did walk down the hall and into one of the bathrooms. When I got in, I took off my clothes. The sooner I got a bath done with, the better. Then, I could go to bed, and then not go to school tomorrow.

End of chapter …3! Ha! For got there for a moment. Hehe. Oh well, anyway, I hope you all like this anyway. I am so srry that all of the chapters are always so short. Just that, I don't feel like typing longer ones, and If I made them longer, I would have to type more, and then come up with more ideas. Hehe. : )

-D.D.Darkwriter

When the sun goes down, I will take you away.


	4. No school for my fool

Disclaimer: I own gorillaz…NOT. That's not true. Really. I don't own the gorillaz. LOL.

Okay, I am probably going to get sued. I spelled it right. I like that. Well anyway. I am going to make heavier yuri later, be careful. LOL. Pussies. Well anyway, I don't think you have to worry that much in this chapter. Well, enjoy.

Chapter 4: No school for my fool

(Nani ka shinakucha  
Shigoto no ato ni)

Last night, after getting out of the shower, I had gotten a cup of boiling hot water and put tin-foil over the top to keep it warm. I had put it under the bed. I smiled as I thought how this had worked with my parents. It was sure to work on the others. I lay in bed and waited for Noodle or someone to come in. Then, again, I was kind of hoping that Noodle wasn't going to come into my room. I snuggled my head into my pillow.

Russel knocked on my door, "Mai, you up? Come on."

I ignored him. I kept on sleeping. I did make a small groaning noise though. I lay there till he finally came into my room. He looked at me, "Come on Mai. I am not kidding."

I looked up at him, "Russel, I think I'm sick. Can you take my temperature?" I said in a shaky voice.

He walked out of the room. I waited for him to come back. He came back in and placed it into my mouth. Noodle called his name. He sighed, "I'll be right back." Then, he left the room. I smiled again. 'This might work after all.' I thought.

I waited till he left the room. Then, as fast as I could, I opened the cup and then let the thermometer go into the cup. The water was still warm. It made a warm cloud of mist come up. I could smell it. I smiled, "GOOD. Perfect." I said.

The thermometer beeped. I then took it out of the water and then placed it back into my mouth. Russel came in. He took it out of my mouth and looked at it. He looked at it and then gasped, "You are defiantly staying home today." He then tucked me in and then kissed my forehead. I thought he was going to notice that my head was cold. He old paused and then smiled gently at me, "Feel better, I will bring you some soup latter." He then left the room, closing the door. I smiled as I thought, 'Worked better then I thought. I never got soup at home.'

Noodle came into my room; "You're not going to school then?"

I nodded. "No, I am too sick to go."

I heard Noodle laugh, "Ha! I know about you being sick, but why aren't you going to school?"

I didn't answer, "Go away, I'm sick." Noodle stood there. She was silent for a few seconds, "You know, I could stay home and take care of you." I looked at her, "No thank you." I said. I didn't mean for it to be too angry sounding. I felt bad instantly.

Noodle was hurt. She looked at me, "Fine!" She ran out of the room.

I got up. Then second I did though, I fell back. I felt sick. I ended up running down the hall, and into one of the bathrooms. I threw up. Why was I throwing up? I wasn't really sick. Was I?

I leaned over, thinking to myself, "Fuck."

Noodle got home late. That was odd. She normally never did. She normally got home before I did. I lay in my bed. I was sick. I didn't even eat anything. I was way too ill. Noodle came in, "Are you okay? Russel-sama said you, um, threw up." She sounded sad, and kind of, worried? I was looking at her, "Any thing interesting happen in school?"

Noodle gave me a small sigh. Then she said, "Yes. Someone said to tell you to get well soon."

I smiled, "Oh, who was that now?" I was in an interest now.

Noodle gave me a frown, "Her name is Mukuro." She looked at me, "You missed today because Mukuro was there, didn't you?"

I looked away, I slowly got up, "No! I was sick. Russel even told you I was throwing up, right? You think he would make something like that up?" I gave her an angry look. Then, I grew dizzy. Suddenly, everything was spinning. I couldn't help but fall. Noodle caught me. I looked up at her. She smiled, "I'm here now. I will help you."

I tried to say something. But, I knew that if I did, I would throw up on her. I let her walk me slowly over to the bathroom. I then leaned over the toilet as I threw up again. Noodle's hand never left my shoulder. Her warm touch seemed to stop my heaving stomach. I then drifted off into a dark dark, dream.

I slept through the whole night. When I woke, I found myself in the arms of someone. I looked in front of me. No one was there. I looked to my back. Her purple hair was the first thing I saw. I blushed, "Noodle." She was still asleep. I looked at her, I turned in the bed. She really slept with me? I smiled at the thought. I shook my head wildly. As I was staring at her she slowly opened her eyes. Her face turned bright red really fast.

"Mai…" She said lowly. She said it in a way that made me want to hold her. I then realized something. Today was school. I got up, "Come, on, we have to get ready, for school."

Noodle looked down, as if embarrassed, "You sure you should go? I mean you did stay up last night throwing up."

I blushed, "No I didn't!" She smiled, "Yes you did." She did have a point. I looked down. Then I said, "I have to go though."

Noodle smiled, "Wanna try?" She got up and walked past me and leaned against the door, "If you win, you can go to school, if you loose, you stay home. And let me take care of you… dead?"

I smiled, "Deal!" I came up closer to her. Suddenly, Noodle and I were tossing and turning all around the room. We were fighting so much, I almost forgot I was sick. Till, Noodle pinned me down and then said, "I win." She smiled, "May I claim my prize?"

I looked up at her, "Fine! I will stay home." She smiled, "No, I want something more this time." I felt odd, "Um, you?" I couldn't think of something to say. She made the move though. She once again kissed me. I let her of course. I even opened my mouth a little. She let herself fall into the kiss. Was this just a joke? I pulled away, "Noodle! Stop!"

She looked a bit annoyed, "Mai…" I got up, pushing her off of me. I couldn't really look at her anymore. If I did, then I might want something more from her. If I did that, then how would she react to me then? I walk out of the room. I felt a bit woozy.

"Russel, 2D, and Murdoc are all gone." I heard her say lowly.

I bit my lower lip, "Where are they?" I looked at her; she was still laying on the ground. I smiled a bit because she looked a bit funny. She answered me, "They went to a showing. Which means that they wont be home for a while. I long while."

I kind of felt like laughing. I only sneered, "Yeah, okay. Why didn't you go then?"

Noodle smiled and then pointed at me, "So I could keep an eye on you. Russel told me to go to school. But then he changed his mind and said to stay home and keep you here." She gave me another look, and then she got up. She looked kind of like a demon, "So…" She came up to me. She paused briefly as she said to me, "We will see if you can really be as strong as you set yourself up to be." She walked out of the room. Her body swaying and being even more scarier and creepier then normal.

I twitched, "What the hell does that mean?" I said lowly. If she heard, she ignored me. So began my long day with her.

All day, I stayed in my room. They had given me, (2D) a computer. I was happy with it. I was on the Internet all day. I was looking up stuff. It was a good knack I had. Looking things up. I looked up Noodle. I thought it was funny how many sites portrayed her in their different beliefs. They all looked at her as a young girl. I laughed, "She is so much more evil then you all think." I said to the computer. As if someone could hear me. I smiled again. Then I sighed. I was trying to keep away the urge to go and see Noodle. I had the feeling of wanting to be with her. That made me sick in a way. Perhaps it was a good sick though. I needed that. A good sick. 'She's your cousin.' I heard my inner voice say. I made an effort to shake my head free of the thought. 'So?' 'It isn't right, besides, you know what will happen if you do fall in love with her.'

I thought to myself, as the voice seemed to be saying something, 'shut up.' The inner voice of myself laughed, 'fucking pathetic.' 'Who?' 'You.' I got up. I needed something. I needed to entertain myself. But the voice was half right. If I fell in love with Noodle, then, something bad would happen. I smiled, 'You already took my parents, what more could you take from me?'

'NOODLE.' The voice said. It was said loud. As if it was being screamed. I couldn't help the fact but to then stop a second. I got up. I walked out of my room. I went passed Noodle's room. I glanced at the closed door. I thought of her. Her happy face, her smile. She was so good. NO! NO! Not again. I ran down the stairs. I decided that I was going to go find something to entertain me. I needed something. After all, it was almost 2:30; soon, the kids would be getting out of school. Russel and the others should be back by then, right?

WRONG!

They didn't come home. When I thought they did when the doorbell rang, it wasn't them. I opened the door. Mukuro stood there. She smiled and looked down at me, "How did I know that you would not be sick today?" She walked in. I got out of the way, "How the hell did you get up here?"

She looked at me, "I am not afraid of coming up here. Try me if you feel like it." She gave me a funny look. For some reason, I didn't want to be alone with her. I moved back. I was about to run. Then she laughed, "I don't think so." She speed forward. She then caught me. I tried to get away. Her grip on me though was a tough one. I couldn't move. She laughed, "Tired yet?"

I wiggled, "Let go! Let go!" I moved so rapidly, that she ended up falling forward. That only made it worse for me. Her body crushed me. She was on top of me. She gave a grunt, "Are you okay?"

I didn't answer her. I kind of couldn't, "Get off! You are way too heavy!"

She only sneered. "Don't be so impatient. I have been waiting a long time for this to happen." I heard her say. She gave a small giggle. I could feel her hand move from on my stomach to a lower region of my body. I made an effort to kick her. She laughed again, "Relax."

I made a small yell. She was quick and with her other hand covered my mouth. She laughed, "Poor attempts will get you no where." Her hand moved down to my pants, "Tight pants? That's okay, I can work with that." She said sarcastically. She began to slowly try and edge her hand down my pants. I made small growls and urges to make her get off. She only acted like I was a fly or something else and ignored me. "If you calm down, then you will be able to relax more." She said in a soothing way.

I bit her hand, "OWW!" she yelled. Then she let go. I took the chance, "NOODLE! HELP!" I found myself saying.

I could hear Mukuro say aloud, "Damn!"

Noodle came flying down the stairs. She reached the bottom in record timing. I looked at her. She looked at me. I saw her look at Mukuro. Her face flashed red. Then, she said in an angry voice, "I knew it!" She came up to Mukuro. She then hit her.

Mukuro got up. She then looked as if about to hit Noodle back, but then she walked over to the door. "Fine! But, just remember Mai, if you shall fall in love with her, you know your consequents."

I shivered at that. How did she know? I slowly got up. Noodle helped me. Mukuro walked out of the door. But, when Noodle and I went to go look at her, she was gone.

End of chapter 4. Hey, good news, this might not be that long of chapters. I think the next chapter though is going to be r rated. So please, all of you who absolutely hate yuri, do not read the next chapter, you can skip to chapter 6 though. Thank you all for reading this though. (LuNaLuVgWoOd) also, I would really like to know, would you all rather prefer a gorillaz yoai, or a nightmare before Christmas yoai? You all decide. I have two stories waiting, I wont post them till you tell.

-D.D.Darkwriter

I don't love you. If I did, then I would tell you that. You don't even know what love is.


	5. silent bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own the gorillaz. I do own Mai though. And she is my slave. Hehe.

Chapter 5. I have to warn you all. I am sure that this is the chapter that is going to be the worst of the yuri. I am going to keep it as low as I can, but, I like doing this to all of you, so, yeah. Well anyway, this is rated r, so all of you little kids, or grown adults who can't take this kind of thing, get out. I don't want to hear your fucking bullshit you fucking flamers. Teehee. Well, enjoy.

Chapter 5: Silent bliss

(After a hard day)

Noodle looked at me, then, she grabbed my arm. I couldn't really fight back. I didn't want to. I liked Noodle. I hated to say it. And I finally knew why, I loved her. I wanted her. How could she do this though?

She pulled me up the stairs. I thought we were going to go to my room, but instead, we went to hers. She threw me into her room and closed her door. Then she locked it. She turned to me. I grew uneasy, "Um, Noodle…"

"Shut up!" she said in angry. I went silent. I watched her as she folded her arms and then asked in a more calm way, "What is going on with you and Mukuro?"

"You know her?" I asked. I thought she had no clue who she was.

"Yes, now tell me, and if you lie, I wont be able to control myself for what I am going to do to you." She looked so serious.

I gulped. She was. I nodded, "She is mad at me because I don't like her. I told her I don't like her. I said, I liked someone else. I told her I couldn't…love her…" I said. I was close to sobbs. I wanted to keep from crying in front of Noodle though.

Noodle looked at me, "Why? Why didn't you come and tell me?" She looked hurt.

I had this to say, "I thought you would hate me because you would think that I was a dyke or something…"

Noodle came closer to me. She pressed her forehead against mine and said lowly, "You can be as Dykie as you want, as long as it is only with me." She then leaned in and kissed me. I let her.

"Noodle, wait." I said as I broke the kiss. "Do…you…"

"Love you?" She smiled and then said, "Yes. I have loved you for a very long time." She began to cry after she said that. "When, your parents died, I fought for the right to have you. We only got you, because we paid them off. I wanted you so bad. I had to have you. I love you." She sobbed into my arms. I had no choice, I had to hold her.

I patted her head, "Noodle, you know what happens if we fall in love."

Noodle gave a sniffle, "I don't care. I love you. Please, say you love me too."

I couldn't hide it anymore. I hugged her back, "I do. I just, I don't want you to get hurt. I don't think I could stand loosing another person I love."

Noodle looked at me, "Do you think I care? I want us to be together. I don't care if god himself hated me after. I still want to share with you, what I wont with anyone else. You're the only one I can." A lonely tear creped down her face. I lifted her chine. I did so ever so slowly. I whipped away the tears and dried her face. If she was going to give up, so was I.

I leaned in. I pressed my lips onto hers. I let it sink in a few moments before I let her slip her tongue into my mouth. She moaned a bit. So did I. I let her take over. She was a bit lost though. I had to help her to know it was okay.

Noodle slipped her hand down my pants. I could feel her hand down inside of me pants. She was near my lower region. I smiled as she gave a small gasp. Her face was red. She kept going though as I whispered, "Its okay. Don't worry."

Noodle sighed. Then, she slowly kissed my lips again. As she did this, I helped her take off her pants. She ripped her shirt off. Then, she helped with mine. She took my pants off as we joined for another kiss. I couldn't complain. I liked it. Her warm touch. Her body against mine. Her gorgeous body was enough to make my lower area begin to crawl with joy. "Noodle…" I whispered.

Noodle paused, "Wait. I have something." She gave a smile. Then, she laughed a bit. I watched as she quickly got out of her dresser a vibratory. I laughed a bit. "Whoa…"

Noodle was bright red; "I got it, for…this…" She walked back over to me. I was probably red too. I couldn't help but laugh though. I had a little antsy feeling in me. Was I happy that we were doing this? GOOD. I should be.

Noodle came back. She leaned over me and then straddled my body, "Who?"

I knew what she was going to say. I finished for her, "I will, so that you can see for your first time."

Noodle seemed to relax. I felt better, knowing that she was happy now. She smiled as she lowered her head down, kissing my neck. I gasped when she bit down and then sucked my neck. It felt bad; yet, it made me grow more for her touch as she sucked harder. I moaned. She laughed. She moved down my body. Her tongue didn't miss any part of my body. My chest was the most she licked. She bit gently and sucked. It hurt at first, but made it more and more fun for me.

My hand moved along her body, as she moved along mine. My fingers lingered at her lower half. I looked at her, "Do you mind?"

She smiled shyly, "No…not any more."

I smiled as I gently pushed in a finger. She made a gasp, but did the same with her fingers into me. She used 2 though. I wanted to go slower. I rubbed and I pulled in and out. When she became use to that, I put another in. I went like this for a while.

After a while, I could feel that she was warm. She was already releasing. I laughed gently. She made a shy smile again. Then, she picked up her viborator again, "Can I?" She asked in a shy voice.

I smiled, "Go on, I'm ready." I gave a small moan as she slowly edged it into me. It felt good though. The smooth touch. I whimpered when she began to pull it in and out. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. I smiled, "I am fine. You are going to hear noises like that from me." I said playfully. It made her smile. I smiled.

The pace grew. Soon, Noodle and I were caught up in the moment. Light thrusts turned into deep, long, and somewhat painful heaves. Kisses of softness turned into passionate and hott ones.

When all was about to be done, Noodle whispered to me, "I love you Mai."

I could feel a burn of a tear run down my face, "I love you too Noodle."

We both knew what was going to happen the next day. We both just prayed silently that this night would never end.

End of chapter 5. I am so sorry for the um, in depth detail. Just that, this isn't for little kids anymore. Lol. Well, there is one more chapter, I think. And, I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, yeah, FLAMERS FUCK OFF! Also (Half note, my stories aren't happy ones. If you know my writing, you might want to just turn around now.)

-D.D.Darkwriter

-when we love, we hate. So, why love, when we can hate?


	6. its time to wake up

Disclaimer: I don't own the gorillaz. But I do love them.

I didn't make this story to make Noodle look bad. It is just, Yoai is so famous. I thought I would bring something else to this world. Haha. Well, any way, if you haven't noticed, I made this story based on Faust. Oh yeah. Bet you all didn't even know that. Well anyway. Think about it as you read this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Its time to wake up

I opened my eyes. I was still here. I smiled, 'Not long now.' I said to myself. I smiled though. I couldn't help but let a tear roll down my face as Noodle slept beside me. I had everything. I didn't need anymore. But, I had gotten everything I wanted, by betraying god. By sleeping with my cousin. Love. I finally had love. I needed that. I wanted that. I smiled as I slowly got out of bed. Noodle and I were dressed. We had the decency of clothing ourselves after last night. Russel hadn't come in. Today was Saturday. Yeah, Saturday. I slowly walked over to Noodle's window. It was sunny. A perfect sunny day. If god was mad, he wasn't showing it. My stomach felt odd. I knew it was going to begin.

This is what I am talking about: My mom and dad were of a high priest and priestess hood. They loved god. They were determined on me being one of them. I loved god, don't get me wrong. But, when I found out about Noodle, I fell in love. I first say her when I was 6. From then on, I was in love. I couldn't help it. I told my mom. Or, more so, she found out. They would not have it. First, she was my cousin; second, she was a girl. This was unheard of. Noodle probably knew about me long ago. But, years latter, my parents died. They knew that the second they left, I would go to Noodle. They couldn't stop me. So, what did they do? They put a curse on me. A year before they died. I hated them the curse was this: If you fall in love with Noodle, she will die. But only if you can give the greatest sacrifice for her will she live. The sacrifice is, your life.

I new that I would be able to die for Noodle. I couldn't deny that feeling. I would happily die to spend at least one night with her. Just one. Just one and then, I could leave this pathetic world. Noodle looked innocent as she slept. She had a small smile on her face. I gently stroked it, 'The feel of your flesh is enough to make me feel alive.' I said. I thought many things. I thought of thousands of endings to this day. How Noodle and I could have spent it. I walked over, more like stumbled, over to the window. It was huge. It also had a balcony, a small one. Noodle and I could have fit in it. I leaned against the bar that prevented people from falling off. I could feel the pain in my chest grow worse. I could feel the burn of my lower back as it slowly felt like crushing under my weight. I gave a small giggle, 'pathetic. Your going to take me out like this.' I thought to my parents.

As I waited, I watched the sun slowly ascend from the earth. I forgot how early it was. I only wished that Noodle would not wake up. I didn't want her to see me. I didn't want her to see me die. I looked at her bed. Movement. Damn. I gave a slow sigh as my knees felt like they could no longer support me. I began to fall. I could hear the bones in my legs crack. The pain was emence. It was like breaking a board. The sound that came from it made a quick snap sound though. I felt like I could cry. I didn't though.

Noodle jumped out of bed. She caught me before I could hit the ground. I laughed gently, that was all my lungs could allow me.

"Mai, are you okay?" Noodle asked, leaning against the bar. She had slowly lowered me to the ground. I was now laying inside of her arms. I felt warm again. "I'm, fine." I picked up my hands, to touch her face. One of the bones in my shoulder made a cracking sound. Noodle could hear it. She helped me touch her face. She slowly began to realize what was going on. Now she knew that it was true. She always thought that she was the one that was going to die. She was wrong. I was. I looked at her, "Don't cry. Your way too beautiful for that." I said.

Noodle cried in sobbs. She didn't want to over power what I was saying. I looked to the sun, "There, look. That's for us. It's shinning for us."

Noodle looked at the sun, "I love it. But you don't have to go. You can't go. Not yet."

I laughed, "No, I do."

"I can't live with out you though! I will follow you." She yelled out to me.

I grew made, "Don't be stupid. Live your life."

Noodle began to cry, "NO! You can't make me not follow you. I love you too much to leave you alone. I wont leave you alone. Not by yourself. Not again."

I looked at her with sadness, "You will live, because as my dieing wish, I ask that you, Noodle, live in happiness as long as god lets you live." That was all I could say. The pain was coming on.

Noodle clasped her mouth shut. She clung to me tighter. "Why?"

I had nothing to say.

The burn was unbearable. It had now turned into the fact that I was soon to stop breathing. It felt like there was a giant rock on my body and it was now pressing down so hard that I couldn't even move or breath. I looked up at Noodle. Noodle looked down at me. Her tears dripped onto my face. I couldn't feel them though. My skin was so cold. I couldn't fell anything. I was taken away the privilege to feel her warm touch now. I was taken away the privilege to smell her gorgeous smell. I was taken away, no! I wouldn't have anything else taken away.

"I love you, Mai." I heard Noodle say. I could barely see her now. The dark was so, lonely. My sight. No! I would be damned it god or my parents would take that away from me too. I opened my eyes. I was sure of this. There were 3 things that my parents, or god could not take away from me.

One of them was my mind. Not even in death, will they take that away. They can't have it. Noodle completes my mind, and only her and I may end that. I need my mind so that I can think of her, even in death.

My eyes. They can't close my eyes. I need those, so I can always see Noodle's bright and shinning smile from where ever I may end up next. And even as god tried to close them as I looked up at Noodle. I could see tears coming down her face, her face longing for me to show it love forever. I wished I could have closed them, I wouldn't let myself though.

Finally, my heart. Not even when I am dead did it stop beating. Because, it can't. It is in love. It can only beat for one person, and one alone. Noodle. She holds my hearts beat. So, I am sure, that even in death, it kept on beating. It had to of, I love her too much for it not to.

"I love you too, Noodle-sama." Something I never said to Noodle. I knew when she was over my death she would keep thinking it over and over, and finally realize that I said it. I couldn't see her face anymore. Even though my eyes were open, I couldn't see. I had finally gone blind. The pain in my body made my ears scream.

I couldn't even take another breath. Finally, I died, having died from suffocation. That was not something I enjoyed. But, I knew that Noodle loved me, so frankly, I didn't give a damn about the pain.

End.

That is it. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I know that you did. I would like to thank all of the people who read this: If I forgot any names, please accept my apologies. All of your reviews were very nice. Thank you.

Faust

Shigoto no ato ni  
Me ga sameru  
Nani ka shinakucha  
Shigoto no ato ni

Shigoto no ato ni  
Me ga sameru  
Nani ka shinakucha   
Shigoto no ato ni

After a hard day (Shigoto no ato ni)   
It's time to wake up (Me ga sameru)  
I need a make-up (Nani ka sinakucha)  
After a hard day (Shigoto no ato ni)

After a hard day  
It's time to wake up  
I need a make-up  
After a hard day

D.D.Darkwriter

-We go back, all that time; you still don't love me though.


End file.
